Rumor Has It
Rumor Has It was a very short-lived game show about celebrity scandals. Keep in mind that this should not be confused with the 2005 romantic-comedy film or the 2011 song by Adele of the same name. Gameplay Three contestants competed every day, testing their knowledge of celebrity hearsay, fact, and innuendo. Main Game Round 1: Scandalation To start, each player began the game with 100 points. Round 1 was called "Scandalation", where all questions were multiple choice and were about celebrity scandals. Correct answers added 10 points to a player's score, while incorrect answers deducted 10 points. At the end of the round, whoever was in the lead won a prize and the lowest scoring player was eliminated. In case of a tie for first place, the prize was carried over into the next round. Round 2: Video/Music Tap The two remaining players participated in the "Video Tap Round" (later renamed "Music Tap"). They were shown a clip from a music video (later given two clues by the host) and then tried to identify the artist for 20 points. Whoever answered correctly was given the first chance at answering the first of two questions about the artist (both of which were also worth 20 points). A wrong answer meant they lost 20 points, and the opponent was given a chance to answer. The second question was a toss-up open to both players. The player with the highest score at the end of this round won the game and a prize (two in case of a first place tie in the previous round). Instant Reflex At the end of each round, the game shifted into an "Instant Reflex" round. It was a speed round of ten questions, which all had one of two possible answers given at the start, and the points were double those of the regular round questions meaning that the "Scandalation Instant Reflex" questions were worth +/-20 points while the "Video/Music Tap Instant Reflex" questions were worth +/- 40 points. Bonus Round: Rumor Mix & Match The day's winner played the "Rumor Mix and Match" bonus round. The object was to match eight statements to celebrity caricatures in 30 seconds or less. If all eight statements matched the correct celebrities, the player won a grand prize. In addition unlike most game shows, the winning contestant's main game score was carried over into this round as each correct match added 50 points to their score. There were no returning champions, but the nine highest scoring players returned at the end of the season for the "Total Trash Tournament", which explains why winning contestants' winning scores were in play for the bonus round. Rating Studio Chelsea Studios, New York City, NY Trivia *This was the first ever game show to air on VH1. *Brian O'Connor is best known for portraying the the crafty but clumsy Schemer on PBS' Shining Time Station. YouTube Links Clip of the first segment Two Full Episodes (both from the Total Trash Tournament) Category:Celebrity Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:VH1 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1993 premieres Category:1993 endings